chronofandomcom-20200222-history
The Fiendlord's Keep (game)
The Fiendlord's Keep is the sixteenth chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono, Frog, and another party member (Marle, Lucca, or Robo) made it to the Fiendlord's Keep, to slay Magus. Once they get inside, there is nothing really going on, except some humans acting weird. Find treasure on both sides, and find a Save Point at the lobby, but that is not a real Save Point, Ozzie appears, and says Magus is busy, so you'll have to get through him, after you fight the other two generals Flea, and Slash, and all 100 Fiends in the Keep. Ozzie spawns some Vampire Bats, and Underlings to kill you. Head towards the right if you want to fight Flea. If you have Lucca, it'll show Taban saying, "Ah, there you are, Lucca!" But then he turns into a Sorcerer, and starts killing you. That was not the real Taban. If you have Marle, Taban would be replaced with King Guardia XXXIII, tells Marle to come back to the Castle. If you have Robo in the group, that same spot would have Lucca, telling Robo to not waste his energy. You'll have Frog with you, and it'll show Queen Leene next, saying to Frog that he is safe, but then he turns into a Sorcerer, and the Sorcerer spawns Underlings, and Bats. Caution: Every Sorcerer on the way to Flea would spawn, Underlings, and Vampire Bats. Then, Crono would be with in the group, and it'll show Crono's Mother, saying that he has been here since the Fair. She was worried. Then she turns into a Sorcerer. Now, go to Flea's Room, and meet Flea?. One stab will steal the attacker's MP, and dies. Then you realize, that wasn't Flea, but that Bat that was following you, was Flea the whole time. Prepare to fight Flea. Tip: Be sure to have lots of Panacea with you, because all of Flea's attacks would include some type of special damage. After Flea gets defeated, he disappears, and drops a Magic Capsule. Now, go and fight Slash. Go back to the Lobby, and go left this time, in that room, you'll see some Gaolers, and Lancers, either dancing, or fighting. When you get to Slash's Room, you'll see the Weird humans turn into Lancers. This is the same as the Kids on the way to Flea, except they turn into Shadows. When Slash appears, prepare to fight him. After the group damages him long enough, he gets his Slasher, and then you must fight Slash again, this time with new attacks. After Slash gets defeated, he disappears. Take his Slasher, and go back to the Lobby. Tip: Save your game, before you go on to Ozzie. The Save Point at the Lobby, will take the group to another area of the Keep. Fight some Underlings, Sorcerers, and Blue Gargoyles in the long hallway. At the end of the hallway, you'll find Ozzie. Ozzie yells for Slash, and Flea. But then Frog tells Ozzie they'll not help him anymore. Ozzie is in a pickle again, and runs off. In the next room, there is a Room, with a belt, and giant axes, run through the giant axes, nice and safely. When the group gets closer to Ozzie, he speeds them up. When they get to Ozzie, he freaks out, and runs off. Go up to the towers, and fight some Vampire Bats, Roundillos, and Jugglers, until the players reach the top. Be careful in the next room, be careful where you step, because there is several Trap Doors. The Trap Doors lead to a Room, with Lancers, a normal Save Point, two Enemy Save Points, and one teleport point, that will lead the group back to Trap door room. Tip: Every Save Point, Enemy Points, and Teleport Points gets in different locations in the room. When they reach Ozzie, he runs off again. You'll see, that your location is in another Tower. Go upstairs, and fight some Jugglers, and Outlaws. Caution: Be sure to stay away from the Roundillo Bombers, when they run out of HP they explode, damaging the whole party. Use the chain ladders to evade them. Tip: If you stand still, the Roundillo Bombers will roll right past you. When you reach another hallway. Chains go up, and they contain, Outlaws, Jugglers, and Servants with Swords. When the group reaches Ozzie, he says, "DOH, you weren't suppose to reach this far." Go through one last hallway, that looks like the first one, near the Lobby, and fight more Jugglers, Outlaws, and Servants (this time with Crossbows). After the final battles, Ozzie has no where left to run. He puts on his Invincibility Barrier. Hit the chains that will open trap doors. The final one is a trap door for Ozzie. He falls, but he doesn't die, as he is protected from his Barrier. Save your game (on the right), and then teleport to Magus (which is the Save Point in the left). Go down the stairs, and ignore the Vampire Bats. It'll show a cutscene when Frog is ready to fight Magus. Magus greets the group, and begins to fight them. Tip: Be sure Frog has the Masamune, and the Hero's Badge on. Tip: When Magus puts on Magic barriers, it'll absorb Magic. Like, if he has on Lightning Barrier, he will absorb any magic that is not Lightning. It's the same for, Fire, Water / Ice, and Shadow. Caution: If Magus begins lowering his defenses, and begins casting a spell, be sure your HP is healed, and fight Magus as much as you can, because he'll be casting his Dark Matter, spell. After Magus gets defeated, strange stuff is going on in the background. Then the group finds out the truth, Magus did not create Lavos, he summoned him. But then Lavos begins sucking the whole Keep under the Earth, and Magus creates a Time Gate, and they got teleported unknown. Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough Category:Chapter